Playing Favorites
by INMH
Summary: Yet another prompt fill from tvd hiatus: "Mikael, Henrick - it's his youngest that he's closest to."


Playing Favorites

Rating: PG-13/T

Genre: Family/General

Summary: Yet another prompt fill from tvd_hiatus: "Mikael, Henrick - it's his youngest that he's closest to."

Author's Note: 'NOTHER FILL. I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. It belongs to L.J. Smith/The CW.

()()

Mikael never says it out loud, but Henrick is his favorite.

His youngest son is a quiet child, hesitant and cautious. He doesn't roughhouse like Elijah, doesn't jump headfirst into danger without thinking like Niklaus, and does not often follow his older siblings (namely Niklaus) blindly like Rebekah. Henrick weighs his options, takes everything into account before he does something and makes a decision from there. Going down the list from most reckless to least, it's Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah and then Henrick.

He's a bit scrawny for his age, but he uses his lack of bulk to his advantage: When sparring with his brothers or Mikael, Henrick is able to weave and duck out of the way. His only fault is that sometimes all he _does_ is duck and dodge, while his sword hangs limp and forgotten in his hand. More than once Niklaus or Elijah have stopped mid-spar, laughing breathlessly, asking Henrick if he'd like the chance to run away now or if he's just enjoying the game.

Mikael shares a bit in their amusement, but he cannot fault Henrick for his caution when the very same trait is something that he has tried, for years, to ingrain in his older children. Henrick is the one that Mikael worries about the least, because Henrick rarely gets into trouble or danger of his own volition. He knows that Henrick will not horse around with swords, leaving him open to injuries that could become infected or cut deeper than intended. He knows that Henrick will not wander from the village borders in search of adventure.

Because Henrick does so very little to alarm his parents, Mikael almost never has to scold him, never mind yell. Henrick does not quite fear him as the older ones do, and while he regrets the negative attention they get for their actions he seems to understand that Mikael means only to ensure their well-being. He might know of his oldest, dead sibling buried back in Europe (One thing all of Mikael's children have in common is their tendency to eavesdrop), but it's barely mentioned and Mikael does not see how he could know. So he assumes that Henrick understands his father's motivations innately.

As Mikael and Henrick get along better, they spend more time together. He's an asset on a hunt because of his patient ways, and barely fidgets even after hours of lying in wait or searching for game. Though his sword-fighting skills lack, his aim with a bow and arrow are impressive, and Mikael gives him measured but heartfelt praise; he doesn't want the boy's ego to get too big, though he senses that that won't be a problem.

"That was impressive, Henrick." Henrick's cheeks tint red at the praise, and his trademark hesitation comes in accepting it.

"Thank you, father."

There's always hesitation in accepting praise from his father. Mikael knows that Henrick adores his siblings and looks up to them, and again he also knows that he's the only one that doesn't get yelled at for doing something wrong/dangerous. He doesn't want to be the one singled out for praise when they're more accustomed to criticism. Mikael is inclined to indulge that, but even more to let Henrick know that he appreciates his cooperation and obedience and common sense.

"Do you enjoy sword-fighting, Henrick?" He already knows the answer. Henrick's eyes flicker away, and for a moment he's silent. "Truthfully, now."

"I want to be good at it, father."

"But do you enjoy it?"

Henrick sighs softly. "Not like Elijah and Niklaus do."

"Does the idea of danger bother you?"

"No." Henrick's response is uncharacteristically fast, tinged with defensiveness. Mikael's youngest is no warrior, but he's also no coward. He thinks that part of Henrick's issue is motivation, that he can't muster the necessary will to attack against his father and brothers. If he had to fight an enemy, a genuine threat to village and family, he would and do so bravely.

But Henrick is not, as of yet, good enough to properly defend himself or anyone else for that matter. Mikael intends to change that, and the best part is that Henrick is the best of his children to work with, with the exception of Elijah: He takes instruction without question or backtalk, and he _listens_.

Mikael instructs him before they return to the village after their hunt that day. "You've always been cautious, Henrick, which is a good trait to have." He pulls out his sword and motions for Henrick to do so as well. "But in a fight, you're _too_ cautious. You can't dodge around and hope that your enemy will get tired and give up."  
>"Can I try?"<p>

Mikael coughs a laugh, and Henrick's eyes widen: His father does not often smile. Mikael motions for Henrick to raise his blade, and he does so hastily. They start slow, father directing some softer, slower blows for son to block. Henrick is wary, though, because he's seen his father in a fight and knows that much worse will come.

It does. Mikael's blows increase in speed and strength, and his experience far outweighs Henrick, who stumbles back under the onslaught but tries not to disobey his father's unspoken order to not back down. He keeps the sword up, tries to make sure it's blocking the other blade as he begins to edge left and right and backwards.

Abruptly the blows stop. "Henrick," Mikael reminds, tapping the flat of his blade against his own leg as he tries to ignore his typical urge to be critical. "The point of a fight is to take down your opponent."

Henrick shifts. "I know."

"You're blocking my blade and pushing it away, but you're simply reacting. You're not actually _fighting_ me."

Henrick's eyes dart away again, and he mumbles something unintelligible. When Mikael tells him to speak up, he manages to catch most of the sentence: "-want to hurt you."

"You honestly believe that you can?"

Henrick blushed. "On accident. That's why you don't like it when Elijah and Niklaus play around with their swords, right?"

"If they are actually _training_, I take no issue with it." Mikael says gravely, gesturing with his sword. "But if they are, as you say, _playing_ and not trying to keep their skills sharp or improve in some way, I do indeed have a problem with it. You-" He points the sword directly at Henrick, "-I do not worry about. You know better." His expression deadpans. "I consider that the highest form of irony, given that you are six years younger than Niklaus and you're more sensible about it."

"T-Thank you, father-" Henrick's brow furrows as he seems to consider that answer, wondering if that is what he should have said. Very thoughtful, Henrick- But in this case, too thoughtful.

"Henrick, there is no injury you can accidentally inflict upon me that your mother does not have the means to heal; you're no weakling, but I seriously doubt that you have the strength required to take my head off. Now I want you to not only block my attacks, but strike at me as well. Don't be afraid to take some chances."

Henrick pales a little at that, like the idea of attacking his father is tantamount to suicide, which (on a bad day or when Niklaus provokes him) it usually is. But he still reluctantly raises his sword again, and every move he makes from that point on is tinged with nervousness. Because Mikael is so much better than him for now, he deliberately gives Henrick a few openings to take advantage of.

His son hesitates at first, misses the first opening, the second, the third, and it looks like he's about to ignore the fourth- When suddenly Henrick's blade jabs forward and slices the vambrace on Mikael's left arm. Mikael feels the tip of the blade graze his skin, but no blood is drawn.

It's a surprising move, both in the sense that Henrick struck it very, very quickly and that if Mikael hadn't moved his arm at the last second, it might have touched his chest (He had protective layers on under his tunic, so the blade wouldn't have pierced, but still). Henrick seems to have drawn the same conclusion, because he immediately lowers his blade and looks terrified.

"I- I'm sorry-"

But he falls silent when he sees the smile unfurl over Mikael's face, followed by the soft chuckle.

"That was… Unexpected." His tone is light, praising. "Though I don't think you should spar with your brothers now- You might kill them. That could have been a deadly blow." He claps Henrick on the shoulder before he can apologize again. "Good work, Henrick. You'll make a fine swordsman."

Henrick glows at the praise in spite of himself. "I won't if I can't practice."

"I said you shouldn't practice with your brothers, not with me. I think I can handle you."

Henrick smiles a little, and he dares: "You almost didn't handle me a second ago."

There's always a risk, because poking fun at Mikael can be like poking a dragon in the eye with a stick, but to the teenager's relief, Mikael laughs.

"I'll be ready for you next time."

()()

When Ayanna tells him that Henrick is dead, breaks the news to him before he goes inside and finds Esther in the throes of a mother's agony inside, Mikael first thinks that he's misheard her.

It's not possible, in his mind. He knows Henrick. He knows his son. Henrick is cautious and careful and wise; he knows better than to sneak off with his brother to watch the men change into wolves, and if he had gone, he would have known better than to get close enough that they could hear or smell him, or he would have brought silver with him on the chance that they did because Henrick always thought ahead, Mikael _knows_ that he would have thought ahead-

_Don't be afraid to take some chances_.

Mikael's eyes widen in horror. He'd said that when they'd sparred, and when Henrick had succeeded with that blow Mikael had praised him, so…

…So Henrick had done as his father instructed, just as he usually did: Taken a chance. And now he was gone.

Scenes came to mind of quiet talks over the dinner table, hunts together, sparring, all positive memories because Mikael could recall so few instances in which he'd had problems with Henrick. Henrick was the eternally good child, the one that rarely fell out of good graces, the one that Mikael could hold a conversation with and find even footing with and-

Mikael covered his face, took a shaky breath, and went in to comfort Esther.

This was never going to happen again, because he was going to find a way to make sure that his children could be reckless as the day was long and never suffer the consequences. Mikael just wishes that he'd thought of doing it before Henrick had gone.

Because he had deserved it the most.

-End


End file.
